Список второстепенных персонажей в Дьявольской пожирательнице Кончите
Это список незначительных персонажей, которые появлялись или были упомянуты вскользь в Evil Food Eater Conchita, включая песни, лайт новел или другие связанные медиа. Анг Анг был императором Тасанской Империи в первом веке. Во время правления он охотился на вкусных свиней баэму, в изобилии водившихся в его Империи. Однако позже страна начала страдать от междоусобиц и вскоре разделилась под его властью. Долгое время после его смерти баэму были заклеймлены как проклятые свиньи и были запрещены для употребления в пищу религией Левин.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Ребёнок Баники Ребёнок Баники Кончиты и Карлоса Марлона. Он был зачат во время романа Баники и её бывшего жениха, и остался в особняке после того, как дворянка сожрала сама себя. Новорожденный был найден один на блюде Эллукой Часовщицей и Платоник, когда их послали исследовать особняк, и впоследствии был усыновлен слугой Юноны Вельзении. Он является предком Жермен Авадонии.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Бруно (325 год) Бруно был членом Ассоциации и партнёром Платоник. В какой-то момент он присоединился к организации и взял псевдоним "Бруно", помогая предоставлять информацию заинтересованным в ней в криминальном мире. Примерно в 325 году, Бруно сообщил Платоник местоположение особняка Семьи Кончита для её запланированного ограбления.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Его настоящее имя неизвестно. Бурглар Дональд Бурглар Дональд ''(англ. burglar - грабитель)'' был герцогом региона Асмодин, а позже, его первым императором. Рожденный в семье Дональд во втором веке, агрессивный Бурглар вырос в Асмодине и даже стал главой семьи, унаследовав титул как один из Пяти Герцогов. Примерно в 199 году герцог Бурглар поссорился с королевской семьёй Вельзении из-за критики в адрес его семьи за, как правило, слабые и неподготовленные для нужд Вельзении войска. Вскоре после этого, герцог отделился от Вельзенской Империи, утвердив независимость Асмодина, и короновал себя императором; добившись успеха в своих предательских действиях, император Бурглар некоторое время правил Асмодином.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Харон Марлон Харон Марлон был правителем Королевства Марлон. В какой-то момент он женился на Милкисенте и у них родились трое детей: Кирк, Культ и Карлос. В июне 311 года Харон обручил своего младшего сына, Карлоса, на Банике Кончите из Вельзенской Империи, втайне происходившей из Королевской Семьи Вельзении. После демонстрации Баникой отвратительного поведения за столом в феврале 312 года, король Марлона растор помолвку.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup Калт Марлон Калт Марлон был вторым принцем Королевства Марлон. Рождённого в Королевской Семье Марлона Калта воспитывали его родители, Харон и Милкисента, вместе с его старшим братом Кирком, а позже с младшим братом Карлосом.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup Гастоль Гастоль был Герцогом Вельзенской империи. Управляющий территорией Ретасана, герцог Гастоль оказался непосредственно вовлечён в гражданскую войну между Вельзенией и её регионом Асмодин. Во время конфликта Гастоль был убит и, из-за отсутствия наследников, его территории были разделены. После его смерти Королевская Семья Вельзении взяла под контроль его западные земли, отдав восточную половину семье Кончита, возведя их в титул герцогов вместо него. Ильдебрандо Ильдебрандо был четырнадцатым поваром в обслуге Баники Кончиты. Нанятый на работу в Особняк Кончиты, Ильдебрандо вскоре стал питать отвращение к странному аппетиту Баники. Когда он стал раздражать герцогиню, Арте и Полло жестоко его убили, распяв ради своего развлечения. Вскоре после этого воровка Платоник наткнулась на изуродованный труп Ильдебрандо. Случайно она пролила жидкость из Бокала Кончиты на его ногу, прежний повар ожил, закричал, когда его глаза выпали, и попытался вырваться из связывавших его цепей, пока Платоник убегала с этажа. Вырвавшись из оков, уже не мертвый Ильдебрандо последовал за Платоник вместе с Баникой на верхний этаж, но воровка сбежала. Когда он бессвязно застонал, Баника отметила, что покойник всё ещё её раздражает и, прежде чем прижать к стене, потянула его за собой. В ответ, Ильдебрандо укусил Банику в шею, из раны пошла кровь, но вскоре кровотечение прекратилось. Сказав, что его за это нужно наказать, Баника, прежде чем сожрать бывшего повара, спрашивает, каков он на вкус.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Джозеф Джозеф был знаменитым шеф-поваром региона Эвиллиос. Он был хорошо известен в Вельзении; повар был убит AB-CIR по приказу Карлоса Марлона, чтобы тот мог исполнить его роль. Благодаря славе Джозефа как повара, замаскированный Карлос был принят на работу и легко проник в особняк Кончиты.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Юнона Вельзения Юнона Вельзения была императрицей Вельзенской Империи. Узнав, что высокие налоги графа Мудзури Кончиты вызвали неурожай и голод на его территории, Юнона лишила его земель.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre После его смерти в августе 321 года, Юнона назначила его известную дочь Банику приемницей,Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV вернув территории Кончиты в юрисдикцию дворян. Когда распространился слух о каннибализме Баники и армии немертвых, охраняющих владения, Юнона развернула армию для расследования измены.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Позже она послала Эллуку Часовщицу и Платоник для исследования слухов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Когда сообщили, что особняк в порядке и ни Баники, ни слуг в нем нет, предположили, что Баника сбежала и расследование было закрыто.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PVПодобно многим в королевской семье, Юнона страдала от избыточного веса. Кирк Марлон Кирк Марлон был первым принцем королевства Марлон. Он родился в Королевской Семье Марлона, его воспитывали родители Харон и Милкисента, как позже и его младших братьев Калта и Карлоса.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup Люцифения I Люцифения I был герцогом Д'Отриш Вельзенской Империи, возглавлявшим регион Люцифения, основателем Королевства Люцифения. Он родился в семье Д'Отриш и, в конечном счете, стал главой семьи, унаследовав титул как один из Пяти Герцогов. После войны Вельзении с Асмодином, герцог Д'Отриш решил воспользоваться ситуацией и отделиться от ослабленной империи в 399 году, назвав себя "Король Люцифения" нового Королевства Люцифения. Так как и Вельзения, и Асмодин были истощены войной, новый король утвердил свою власть над землями.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert В какой-то момент он обзавёлся детьми, создав Королевскую Семью Люцифении. Он прямой предок короля Арта, принца Алексиэля и принцессы Рилиан, принявших его прозвище в качестве своей фамилии. Считается, что он, подобно своим потомкам, был традиционным люцифенианином с бледной кожей, светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Мегуру Кончита Мегуру Кончита, урожденная Мегуру Глассред, была женой Мудзури Кончиты и матерью Баники. Дочь эльфегортского премьер-министра, встретившая герцога Мудзури Кончиту, вышедшая за него замуж,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre позже выносившая его ребенка и, в ноябре 296 года, родившая Банику.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Как и все из её семьи и прислуги, на праздновании рождения своей дочери, Мегуру ела куски свиньи баэму. Узнав, что они заразились Гулой и для выживания должны утолять свой голод в течение десяти лет, Мегуру стала одержима выживанием своей семьи и постоянно кормила свою дочь. Когда ребенок оставлял объедки на тарелке, Мегуру наказывала её и силой запихивала еду горло. Когда за два месяца до окончания десятилетнего срока регион поразил голод, продовольственные склады быстро опустели; в марте 306 года Мегуру решила съесть умерших от болезни слуг и попыталась позаимствовать меч мужа, чтобы подготовить их для приготовления еды. Когда муж отказал ей, в последовавшей борьбе Мегуру была убита. После её смерти, инцидент пережили только её муж, ребёнок и Рон Граппл; из-за произошедшего Мудзури был лишён своей власти.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre В истории было записано, что она умерла от сердечного приступа.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Милкисента Марлон Милкисента Марлон была женой Харона и королевой Королевства Марлон. После их свадьбы, Милки родила ему трёх детей: Кирка, Калта и Карлоса.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Soup Мудзури Кончита Мудзури Кончита был герцогом Вельзенской Империи, шестым главой семьи Кончита и отцом Баники. Он стал главой семьи и одним из Пяти Герцогов, и, вместе с премьер-министром Эльфегорта, приступил к дипломатическим обязательствам. Во время их встречи, он познакомился с дочерью премьер-министра Мегуру и тут же влюбился в неё. Решив жениться на ней, он преодолел многочисленные препятствия, и, в конечном счете, преуспел в своих попытках. В какой-то момент он стал известен как гурман за свои пристрастия в еде.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre В ноябре 296 года у Мудзури родилась дочь, которую они назвали Баника.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Бросив праздник, устроенный в честь его дочери, когда среди подарков была обнаружена свинья баэму, привезенная в конном экипаже, Мудзури предположил, что это дар Божий, и вместе с женой и слугами во время празднования съел восхитительное создание, не заботясь о винном бокале, найденном внутри него. Когда слуги начали страдать от извращенного аппетита, а после этого умирать каждый день, Мудзури посоветовался с AB-CIR и маг рассказал, что они заразились "Гулой", используя название города, где впервые появилась болезнь. Объяснив, что поедание свиньи запрещено в Левине из-за её связи с уничтожением Тасана, AB-CIR, в обмен на винный бокал, найденный внутри существа, сказал герцогу, что для выживания им необходимо утолять голод на протяжении десяти лет. Отчаявшись, для выживания Мудзури обложил народ высокими налогами, забирая еду у всех в пределах его владений. Пока другие слуги умирали, Мудзури продолжал изымать товары, чтобы накормить тех, кто остался в поместье. В 306 году, за два месяца до истечения десятилетнего срока, неурожай вызвал голод и разруху во всех его землях. Продовольственные запасы быстро подошли к концу, и в марте Мегуру попыталась взять меч герцога, чтобы приготовить и сьесть умерших слуг. Испуганный тем, что жена решилась на канибализм, он дал ей отпор и во время борьбы случайно убил её. Из-за его политики, приведшей к голоду, поразившему его территории, императрица Юнона лишила герцога власти над его землями; из-за беспокойств Мудзури стал истощённым.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre Примерно в это время он поручил выжившему великому камергеру, Рону Грапплу, нанять Арте и Полло для присмотра за Баникой.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita В 311 году он обручил свою дочь с принцем Карлосом из Королевской Семьи Марлона, но помолвка была отменена в феврале следующего года. В августе 321 года Мудзури страдал от сердечной недостаточности;Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV на смертном одре он был в восторге, когда услышал, что его семейные земли будут возвращены и его дочь, известная как "Знатная Гурманка Баника", поддерживаемая людьми, будет его преемницей. После его смерти Баника унаследовала его титул как одна из Пяти Герцогов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Он является потомком герцога Сатериазиса Веномании и принцессы Мейлис Вельзении. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Орухари (323 год) Один из Пяти Герцогов Вельзенской Империи, управлявший Грабией. В ноябре 323 года герцог устроил праздник для аристократии.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Он вместе с остальными участниками был шокирован внезапным появлением Баники Кончиты, вернувшейся худой после перенесённой почти смертельной болезни и поедавшей во время вечера насекомых. В какой-то момент он встретил Ёкаски Осдина и возненавидел его за грубое поведение во время разговора.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Его потомок стал экспертом по Банике и составил историю для любознательной Юкины Фризис.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Рон Граппл Рон Граппл был великим камергером семьи Кончита Вельзенской Империи. Примерно в 293 году Рон был нанят в качестве слуги герцога Мудзури Кончиты и даже стал великим камергером. Как и остальные слуги, Рон ел свинью баэму во время празднования рождения Баники, дочери Мудзури, в ноябре 296 года и заметил внутри неё винный бокал. После визита AB-CIR, они узнали, что домочадцы заразились от свиньи Гулой, а после того, как маг получил красный винный бокал в качестве платы, и как её пережить. Пока слуги продолжали всё время умирать, Рону удалось утолить свой аппетит и пережить испытание. По истечении десятилетнего срока, прошедшего как ночной кошмар, выжили лишь Рон, Мудзури и Баника.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Hors D'oeuvre В соответствии с указаниями Мудзури, вместо умерших слуг, Рон нанял Арте и Полло для присмотра за Баникой. Примерно в 311 году, Рон сопровождал Банику в Марлон на встречу с её суженым, принцем Карлосом, и представлял её принцу. Стоя возле смертного одра Мудзури в 312 году, Рон видел, как его умирающий лорд был счастлив, узнав, что его дочь получит земли, которые он потерял.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Примерно в Июле 323 года, когда Баника отправилась в путешествие вместе с Арте и Полло, Рон, воспользовавшись отсутствием близнецов, убрался в их комнате. Заметив отверстие в задней стенке камина, Рон засунул туда руку и нашел бокал, который очень его удивил. Слуга положил его в карман и уже приготовился уйти, когда он был остановлен близнецами, утверждавшими, что им "это" понадобится для спасения Баники от уничтожения. Понимая, что они имеют в виду винный бокал, он спросил, они ли принесли его сюда, но оба близнеца отрицали это, объясняя, что они просто хотели бы следовать решению Баники, независимо от того, была бы это смерть или контракт. Говоря ему не мешать этому, близнецы схватили Рона за шею и убили его.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson Позже он был возвращен к жизни вместе с остальными слугами и стал и стал охранником особняка Баники; когда Арте командовала ордой немертвых, она использовала его вместо коня.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande В 325 году, блуждая в городе, немертвый Рон был схвачен и заперт в клетке. Позже, Эллука его выпустила, и, положив свою ладонь на его лоб, сотворила заклинание, чтобы заставить его говорить. Когда его тело усохло до состояния скелета, он рассказал волшебнице всё, что знал о ситуации, и, перед тем, как его тело развалилось, попросил её помочь Банике и её ребёнку, уничтожив винный бокал.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Рон был пожилым человеком, служившим семье долгое время. В результате, он был осведомлен о привычках и поведении других слуг и знал, когда лучше прибраться, в частности у близнецов. Хотя Рон был старше, его тревожило присутствие Арте и Полло. Так же он был исключительно честен; узнав ценность винного бокала, он скорее предпочел бы выбросить его, чем сохранить. Как давний слуга, Рон был способным в уборке, частично потому, что его обязанность помогать Банике вместо него выполняли близнецы.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Poisson Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Санан Ной Санан Ной была автором известной сказки "Вампирша Ваника". Она написала и популяризовала историю Баники Кончиты, создав миф о том, что Ваника была вампиром, обладавшим стеклянным сосудом греха, который превратил её в Дьявольскую Пожирательницу, проклявшую через красный бокал мертвых на вечное служение ей, иссыхающую и умирающую, если она в течение трёх дней не выпьет человеческой крови. В 388 году она вышла замуж за историка Уилла Жака.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Тоитапи Кончита Тоитапи Кончита 'был герцогом Вельзенской империи и отцом Тосуитэ Кончиты. Он родился в семье Кончита и, в конечном счете, в титуле маркиза стал главой семьи. После смерти герцога Гастоля в начале третьего века, маркиз Кончита был назначен на место одного из Пяти Герцогов вместо него. В его управлении была восточная часть территории Гастоля - Ретасан. Спустя какое-то время, Тоитапи умер, всё унаследовал его сын, Тосуитэ. Тосуитэ Кончита 'Тосуитэ Кончита был герцогом Вельзенской Империи и сыном Тоитапи Кончиты. Он родился в семье Кончита и унаследовал титул отца одного из Пяти Герцогов после его смерти в третьем веке. Позже, Тосуитэ потребовал, чтобы бывшие восточные территории Ретасана герцога Гастоля, находящиеся в его управлении, были переименованы в "Территории Кончиты" и королевская семья одобрила изменение. Какое-то время спустя Тосуитэ умер, его преемником стал Мудзури Кончита. Неизвестный Повар Повар, владевший Кладбищенским рестораном. В какой-то момент он открыл своё дело; после получения Бокала Кончиты и одного из Четырёх Зеркал Люцифении, повар оставил сосуды греха в ресторане. Когда официант столкнулся со служащими зала суда Тёмной Звезды, повар незаметно вышел из заведения и сбежал, оставив сосуды и официанта на произвол судьбы.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Неизвестный д'Отриш Герцог Вельзенской Империи, управлявший областью Люцифении. Возглавляя территории в начале 300-х, герцог прошествовал в и из Марлона во время войны последнего со страной Лайонесс; на берегах Моря Харк его сопровождали Ёкаски Осдин и остатки Береговой Охраны.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Неизвестный Демлиамб Герцог Вельзенской Империи, управлявший западными территориями Империи. Примерно в 325 году его дочь слегла из-за болезни и герцог присматривал за ней. В это же время воровка Платоник попыталась украсть принадежавший ему черный хрустальный шар, но потерпела неудачу.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Неизвестный лорд Хеджхога Знатный лорд северной части Лайонесса, проживавший в Замке Хеджхог. На протяжении долгих лет лорд-садист подверг пыткам многих военнопленных из Марлона. На рубеже четвёртого века он встретил AB-CIR и оставил волшебника при себе в качестве придворного мага. Спустя века после его смерти слухи о его любви к пыткам разнеслись по всему Марлону. Так же был слух, что потомок волшебника, служившего ему, проживает в Области Кровавого Омута. Неизвестный Подченённый Мужчина, бывший частью информационной сети I.R. Служа под её началом во втором веке, он был втянут в сражение с волшебницей из-за вмешательства возрождающегося сознания Хару Нэцумы.Evil Food Eater Conchita Menu Booklet Благодаря сильно обожжённой волшебницей его правой руке, I.R. овладела человеком и использовала его в качестве посредника, пользуясь личностю "AB-CIR", доброжелательного и могущественного волшебника, который победил злую повелительницу огня I.R. У него были черные волосы, темные глаза и средний тон кожи. Из-за битвы с I.R правая рука мужчины была сильно обожжена, он всё время скрывал её под чёрной перчаткой.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Неизвестный Официант Официант, работавший в Кладбищенском ресторане. В какой-то момент он был нанят на работу в ресторан, узнал об истинной истории Баники Кончиты и решил рассказывать её посетителям во время еды. В начале 980-х годов официант приветствовал нового посетителя, объясняя, что у ресторана есть заранее установленное меню для гостей. Затем он спросил, какое вино они хотят - красное или белое? Получив ответ - красное, официант остановил выбор на Кровавой Могиле и рассказал о её связи с вампиршей Ваникой и вдохновившей на её образ Баникой. Как только служащий объяснил, что по легенде "Старая Кровавая Могила" делалась из человеческой крови, официант спросил, интаресовался ли гость Кровавой Могилой или Баникой. Сообщив, что закуски готовы, официант предложил рассказать историю пока они едят. Когда посетитель сказал, что они пришли с этой целью, официант выразил благодарность и сказал гостю наслаждаться едой. Во время перерывов между подачами блюд официант рассказал историю Баники.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Aperitif После завершения рассказа, официант пересказал последствия событий вплоть до начала заката Вельзении. Сказав, что история заканчилась вместе с дессертом, официант спросил, понравилась ли посетителю еда и уточнил, что в качестве оплаты они принимают только наличные. Вскоре после этого, посетитель подошёл к официанту и попросил лицензию Кладбищенского ресторана. Удивившись, он спросил, зачем им необходимы их документы и посетитель раскрыл, что они являются служащими Бюро Тёмной Звезды. Шокированный официант воскликнул, что они не совершили ничего противозаконного, когда зашли ещё офицеры и арестовали его. Прося их остановиться и не разрушать заведение, официант повторил, что ничего не знал о находившихся здесь бокале и зеркале. Ответив на вопрос о владельце, официант повторил, что это не принадлежит им и заметил пропажу повара. Осознав, что владелец бросил их, официант выругался в его адрес и повторил, что будучи простым официантом, он ничего не знал.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Will Jaques Уилл Жак был историком в регионе Эвиллиос. Он родился в 353 году, в детстве его дедушка Зенос рассказывал ему истории о Банике Кончите.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook В 388 году Уилл женился на Санан Ной, авторе "Вампирши Ваники".Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook В дальнейшем он решил начать исследование Баники и её жизни, во время этой работы он познакомился с Эллукой Часовщицей. Изучив подробности связи Баники с Семью Смертными Грехами, Уилл продолжил изучение сосудов греха.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В какой-то момент он узнал о волшебнике AB-CIR и почему на самом деле он был волшебницей.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Learning the details of Banica's connection to the Seven Deadly Sins, Will continued studying the vessels of sin.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 At some point, he learned of the mage AB-CIR and how he had actually been a sorceress.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Sorbet Затем он написал книгу о Грехах и их связях с событиями прошлого, но был дискредитирован учёными - современниками как находящийся под слишком сильным влиянием сказок своей жены. Он умер в 405 году.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Примерно век спустя после его смерти исторические доклады Уилла всё ещё расценивались как вымышленные и он стал печально известен как их автор. He then wrote a book on the Sins and their connections to past events, but was discredited by contemporary scholars as being too influenced by his wife's fairy tales. He died in EC 405.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook About a century after his death, Will's historical accounts were still regarded as fictitious and he became notorious as their author.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Yocaski Ausdin Ёкаски Осдин - рыцарь на службе у герцогов Д'Отриш Вельзенской Империи, живших в области Люцифения. Около 325 года он был назначен капитаном сил береговой охраны и действовал как окружение для герцога Д'Отриш. На побережье он пристально смотрел на врага, страну Лайонесс. Ёкаски говорил прямо, не заботясь о том, с кем он говорит, даже дворянство, что заработало ему немилость герцога Орухари. Он является предком генерала Жоржа Осдина и его семьи. Yocaski Ausdin was a knight in the service of the D'Autriche dukes of the Beelzenian Empire, residing in the Lucifenia region. Around EC 325, he was assigned as the captain of the coast guard forces and acted as the entourage for Duke D'Autriche. While at the coast, he stared down at the enemy, the Lioness country. Yocaski spoke plainly and without much concern for those he spoke to, even nobility, earning him disfavor with Duke Oruhari.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita He is an ancestor to General George Ausdin and his family. Zenos Jaques Зенос Жак был менестрелем Вельзенской империи и дедом Уилла Жака. Живший во времена Баники Кончиты, Зенос передал истории о легендарном феодале своему внуку, позже вдохновившие его написать об историях Баники и Семи Смертных Грехов. Zenos Jaques was a minstrel of the Beelzenian Empire and the grandfather of Will Jaques. Born around the turn of the fourth century EC, Zenos grew up to become a traveling minstrel and composed several ballads, including "25,600 Years and 10 Minutes of Love". While in the Grabia region in EC 325, he heard the rumors of Duke Banica's supposed cannibalism and the amount of danger and death surrounding her mansion. When the undead soldiers began ravaging the countryside, the minstrel encountered Elluka Clockworker and her companion, Platonic. Warning them of the dangers of the mansion, Zenos encouraged them to instead enjoy his song but they ignored him.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Dessert Years later, Zenos relayed stories of the legendary Banica to his grandson, Will, throughout his childhood in the EC 350s onward, inspiring him to later write about the stories of Banica and the Seven Deadly Sins.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита